1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a seat adjusting module, and more particularly, to a seat adjusting module of a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, the saddle position of a bicycle relative to the seat tube can be adjusted by translating or rotating the adjusting module relatively to the seat tube, and the position should be adapted to different figure types of riders so as to increase the riding comfort.
In order to adjust the position of the saddle relative to the seat tube, only the fastener of the adjusting module needs to be unfastened, so that the seat rail of the saddle can be translated or rotated relatively to the seat tube. Once the saddle is adjusted to a required position, the fastener is fastened again.
Due to the riders has different body geometry, even though a vendible bicycle has several sizes available, it still occurs that riders with a same figure height proportion need different geometric sizes. The only one measure of providing a translation adjustment range of the seat rail of the saddle relative to the seat tube is limited by the shape of the seat rail and not enough to get appropriate adjustments. Although the translation adjustment range can be increased by lengthening the horizontal adjustment section of the seat rail, but it would increase the weight of the saddle; and due to riding too forwards or too backwards, the stiffness is not enough and the riding would be swayed like a seesaw which causes comfortless feeling.